1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an archery training device for teaching an archer proper muscular control and body positioning before, during, and after string release for accurate shooting of a bow with or without an arrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An observer of an archer shooting a bow and arrow occasionally witnesses a flinching or collapsing of the archer's upper body muscles while the string fingers are in the process of releasing the bowstring. Such body movement results in inconsistent and inaccurate shooting. Its cause is attributable to the archer having relaxed upper back muscles so that the bow hand, string arm, or shoulders begin to move before the string fingers are free of the bowstring.
The period during which the upper back muscles relax before the fingers are completely free of the bowstring has been termed "reflex muscle relax time." This period begins when the string fingers start to open and ends when they are completely free of the forward pull exerted by the bowstring.
"Target panic" is another term used to describe what happens during the reflex muscle relax time. It denotes the involuntary response exhibited by the archer's upper body back muscles to relax during the string fingers' release. "Target panic" develops in all seasoned archers and is attributable to sound and sight. Often, the archer will begin to release the bowstring before the arrow is correctly aimed by sight, or he will anticipate the sound of a draw clicker and relax his upper back muscles prematurely.
In general, the shorter the "reflex muscle relax time", the less opportunity there will be for adverse movement of the archer's bow hand, string arm, and shoulders. Consequently, he or she will shoot more consistently and accurately. Additionally, proper muscular control and positioning of the bow hand, string arm, and shoulders during the "reflex muscle relax time" will also reduce previously noted flinching and collapsing of the archer's upper body associated with the "reflex muscle relax time", and thus promote consistent and accurate shooting.
The importance of an archer practicing every day to improve his skills and body muscles associated with these skills has led to a need for training devices that can be used safely without injury to the archer or persons nearby. It would be desirable to provide a device which can be used without an arrow, thereby enabling practice of the archer's muscles used in shooting a bow to occur without need for an archery range and without damaging equipment or injuring bystanders. Additionally, it would be useful if such a device could be used indoors, between shots at a tournament, or while hunting in order to keep muscles correctly stretched and toned.
Archery training devices are well known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,584, there is disclosed a training device for teaching an archer proper body positioning in a draw stance upon string release for shooting of an arrow. A bow handle of either a contoured or strap construction for providing a draw force by isometrics is connected to the anchor point by an elastic spring to provide a simulated draw force such that as the archer pushes against the bow handle with the bow arm and pulls with the string arm until the anchor point is properly located, the archer's body is properly loaded with the actual bow draw force, isometric force, or spring force that simulates the bow draw force. Loading of the archer's body on the plane of release through "muscle memory" trains the archer to duplicate the proper position during actual shooting.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,601 there is disclosed an archery training and exercise device which includes a gripping handle, an elastic cord connected to the gripping handle, and a sighting rod extending from the gripping handle to permit a student archer to learn proper bow hand position and sighting while strengthening the particular muscles required for archery without the necessity for using an actual bow. The device is not intended to be used with an actual bow used by the archer. Mosher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,150, discloses an exercise device consisting of two telescoping longitudinal members that are interconnected by an elastic cable. The device has an auxiliary cross member affixed on the tubular longitudinal member near the open end of it where the other longitudinal member enters it. The auxiliary cross member permits an increased repertoire of exercise to be performed with the device, including archery pulls.
Remme, U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,191, discloses an archery exercise device for use by archers as a practice aid and a means for strengthening the muscle groups used for drawing and holding the draw of a bow and as a warm up device preparatory for practice or shooting. This device is not intended to be used with the actual bow used by the archer.
Accordingly, what is needed is an archery training device which aids in reducing the effects of the "reflex muscle relax time" by promoting proper positioning of the bow hand, string arm, and shoulders of the archer when he or she is drawing and releasing the actual bowstring of a bow intended to be used by the archer. In addition, what is needed is such an archery training device that will also promote proper muscular exercise for control of the archer's upper back muscles, bow hand, string arm and shoulders throughout the drawing and releasing sequence of actually shooting a bow with or without an arrow.